1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module having a hand-shake compensation function.
2. Description of Related Art
Functions of a camera module for a portable terminal have been gradually improved. For example, the camera module includes an optical imaging system composed of multiple lenses in order to capture high resolution images. In addition, the camera module includes a hand-shake compensation unit that is operable to prevent an image quality deterioration phenomenon due to vibrations.
Camera modules have been gradually miniaturized in accordance with the thinning of portable terminals. However, the miniaturization of optical imaging systems may cause problems such as a decrease in available mounting space in the hand-shake compensation unit, and a decrease in movement space of the optical imaging system by the hand-shake compensation unit.
Therefore, a camera module capable of being miniaturized and allowing sufficient space for a hand-shake compensation unit to be secured therein is desirable.